


【路人蝙】文字直播与阿卡姆男神的第一次对殴

by FalseLover



Series: 心理戏合集 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Other, 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 第一人称变态打戏，描述揍蝙蝠与被蝙蝠揍，血腥暴力三观不正。本路人最开始设定是小丑，但因为考虑到小丑更喜欢精神折磨，所以想转成贝恩，可贝恩其实也蛮喜欢精神打击的，而且他那个断背实在是太标志性了，所以最后设定了一个不确定姓名的缝合怪路人甲，因为要打架，武力值（抗揍度）点的比较高。没错，我就是一个看蝙蝠打架都能兴奋的变态粉丝。蝙蝠的打戏不够看！！！！（尖叫）
Relationships: 路人蝙
Series: 心理戏合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913968
Kudos: 3





	【路人蝙】文字直播与阿卡姆男神的第一次对殴

他们都说蝙蝠侠是复仇的幽灵，专门在黑夜狩猎罪恶之人。  
而我始终觉得那只是怂包们拿来宽慰自己的谎言——这里可是哥谭，怎么会有惩恶扬善的侠士？就算那幽灵真的存在，大抵也不过是一个以正义之名精心伪装的怪物罢了。  
但是随着谣言愈演愈烈，终于有一天，我真的遇到了这个传说中的幽灵。  
“放下枪，”那个黑影发出嘶哑的吼声，“你不会想用它的。”  
它藏在楼角的阴影里，在环境隐约的反光里露出一个模模糊糊的轮廓，我立刻把枪口调转过去。  
“砰！”“砰！”“砰！”  
“啊啊啊——”  
人质听见枪声立刻恼人地尖叫了起来，我不得不收紧手臂多花点力气才能制住他惶恐的挣扎，原本的阴影里早没了蝙蝠侠的影子，但我的直觉可以肯定，那家伙没有逃走。  
该死的，那怪物为什么要做这个！  
我很确定我从来没有因为好奇而去做什么调查它的蠢事，哥谭这么大，它就算想通过这种方法建立威信也不该来找我的麻烦！  
“你别他妈抖了！”我烦躁地把还有温度的枪口抵到人质的脖子上，“再抖老子现在就一枪崩了你！”  
“放开他，”它又说话了，这次是在集装箱的间隙里，我迅速地转身射击，但它紧接着就又换了一个位置发声，“我们可以不来硬的。”  
“你就这么想逞英雄？”我把枪口转向人质，一步一步慢慢地退到背靠墙壁，“滚出来！”  
四周安静得能听见我的心跳。  
一个黑影从天而降。  
它的确是传言一样非人的外表，有着尖尖的耳朵和锯齿状的翅膀，但是我可不是那群稍稍受一番恐吓就会破了胆子的蠢货——它没有传言的高大，也并非怪物，翅膀在他落地后收束起来更像是某种特殊的布料——复仇的幽灵？恐怕不见得。  
我为自己之前的惧怕而感到愤怒，“蝙蝠侠——”我慢慢地嚼碎了这几个音节，“今天可不是万圣节。”  
在我扣动扳机之前，一个飞镖砸掉了我的手枪，几乎同时，重重的一拳砸到我的鼻梁上，热流带着痒意从软骨里流过，我不用摸就知道自己流血了。  
“你这个婊子养的！”  
我当即把人质扔到一边，怒吼着冲向了他。他速度很快地闪过我的拳头，抬起手肘狠狠向下一击，我的整条手臂顿时失去了知觉，又被他抓住一个过肩摔，在地上晕了半晌。  
但那其实只是我短暂的眩晕，实际并没有过去多久，因为等我视野重新清晰时，我发现他刚刚拿起自己的飞镖，在给人质割绳索。我伸手向旁边地上一撑，指尖碰到了掉落的手枪。  
“小心！！”  
“砰！”“砰！”  
可惜那个没用的怂包正对着我，否则他们肯定是躲不开的。  
我很清楚我今天杀不了蝙蝠侠了。不过没关系，就算那家伙是人类，也是让众多大佬头疼过的人类，我杀不了他不丢人，但是我绝对不能让我的肉票活着跑出去，那会影响到我以后的生意。我举枪瞄准了那个刚从蝙蝠侠披风下钻出来的怂包。  
“砰！”  
“啊——！！”  
“……你给他挡枪？”我几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，一时间甚至无心去管那个被蝙蝠侠放跑的只会尖叫的娘炮。我就这么打中了蝙蝠侠？我突然开始怀疑那个所谓的正义之说会不会是真的了。  
蝙蝠侠松开了捂住自己肩膀的手，站了起来，“把枪放下，你已经没有子弹了。”  
我已经好久没见过这种天真的家伙了，以至于忘了世界上其实是真的存在这种人的。“我的赎金没到，今天这里就必须死一个人。”毁掉干净的东西总是那么让我兴奋，“你想救他，你就替他去死。”  
我借着攻击的动作悄悄从袖口滑落了一柄匕首，在出拳中狠狠刺向他的腹部。这一次他躲避的动作变慢了，失血让他精神涣散、行动迟缓，但他仍然表现出了相当的灵敏以及——强壮。我确信他如果脑子更清醒一些也能混得很好，但为什么总有人喜欢不自量力呢？  
一刀又一刀，他总有躲不开的时候，我割开了他的紧身衣，血液的咸香萦绕不绝。我一拳一拳打在他的腹部，我能听见他喉间翻腾的喘息和呻吟。他蜷缩在地上，肩膀的血流已经止住了，身上的伤口堪堪凝固，本该咳出的血沫也被他尽数咽了回去。我有点遗憾。我很喜欢他染上血腥气之后的味道，那种阴冷的、潮湿的雨水的霉味混着腥咸，是我的最爱，我其实很难想象他这种黑暗生物为什么会做出这种选择的。他本该是我的同类。  
我提着他的披风把他拎起来，转了一下手上的刀，我打算割断他的喉咙，用他喷涌的鲜血来洗刷我今日的耻辱。  
一只空掉的针管掉落在地。  
他突然睁开了眼睛，身体一荡，两条腿夹住我的脖子把我狠狠倒翻在地上，然后像是吸取教训一样一脚踢开了我的刀。  
是踢开，没有拾起。  
“你想玩肉搏？”我意外地发现他身上还有某种奇异的礼仪。这算什么？武德吗？“我当然没有什么意见。”  
似乎是发现了那怪物似的嗓音对我没有用处，他保持沉默，一抬腿横扫过来，我格挡的手臂都被震得发麻。他认真起来进攻的样子像是捕猎的豹子，流畅的动作，娴熟的技巧，还有极强的爆发力。我大概是被他打断了一条肋骨，而且右侧整条手臂也碎了一样的疼。他一拳砸在我的颧骨上，让我脑仁嗡嗡作响，然后是当胸一脚，我整个人飞出去撞到不远处的集装箱上，又摔下来，浑身的骨头都像散了架似的。  
他跪立在我身上，大腿上绷紧的肌肉牵制住我的下半部胸廓，夹得我肋条隐隐作痛。我的拳头被他拦了下来，反过来一下重击在我侧脸上。  
我满嘴都是血液的咸味。  
我动了动舌头，把一颗掉落的牙齿赶到腮帮子里，像含了一颗太硬又太扎嘴的糖，连味道都不够甜，多是铁锈的劣质腥气。  
我反悔了，我要把这只蝙蝠钉死在我的橱窗里，看他痛苦地挣扎着直到鲜血流尽，变成一个漂亮的标本。  
“呸！”我吐掉一口血沫，猛地发力把他掀翻，他立刻顺势在地上一个翻滚，迅速重新站稳了脚跟，但还是不够快。我把他按在手臂间，不断施力收紧双臂，从上臂处把他死死勒住。他扭动着挣扎，冲撞间我身上每一根骨头都在疼，又疼又痒，叫嚣着要用猎物的血来填补这要命的空虚。  
他向后大力仰头，头盔磕上我的下颌骨，借着我吃痛脱力的时候挣脱了出去。我脑袋上连续挨了他好几下，顿时天旋地转难以分辨方位。我听见有类似气枪射击的声音，接着脚腕一紧，这个世界都颠倒了过来。  
“……局长……在港口……派人……”  
我朦胧地听到这段话时费力地睁开眼睛，倒错的视野里，那只蝙蝠正跌跌撞撞地往外走。他流了太多血，内伤大概也不轻，不论刚刚让他支撑着打完这一仗的药物是什么，都无法再继续帮他了。我深深地吸了一大口气，空气里还有残余的味道。或许，如果我能尽快挣脱这该死的绳子，就能去捡到一只昏迷的蝙蝠呢。

您有一条来自阿卡姆的评论：  
给我去死啊大变态！离我的小蝙蝠远点啊啊啊——


End file.
